Eternal Noel
by emeralddusk
Summary: Celebrate Christmas in Panem with all your Hunger Games friends in a brighter world. For Lavender Flame's "In a Rather Festive Arena: The Holiday Games" Competition
1. Christmas

_New Life: Chapter One_

_Eternal Noël_

_The Hunger Games_

_I still remember holding his hand; our thin gloves pressed together and keeping us both warm. It was the first time I remember the snow. The grass, the trees, even the lake was frosted over. It was so pretty. I looked up at him, blinking the snowflakes out of my eyes. He held out his hand in front of my face and caught five perfect little snowflakes; each one completely unique, but alike in so many ways. I held out my hands to catch some, but they melted very quickly._

_ "Katniss," he said. His voice was so warm and kind. "I want to show you something." Taking my hand, he walked towards the lake. I started to get scared, but he looked into my eyes and said, "Trust me, angel. The ice is thick enough. Remember to always check before you go out on the lake."_

_ "Okay, Daddy," I answered, following him close. Together, we walked out onto the ice. It was wonderful. I looked down, and I saw waves stilled under the layer of ice. Everything was so calm. Then, he started spinning me. We wound up spending the whole afternoon dancing on the ice. It was the best time I've had in a long time._

_ Until you were born._

_Prim smiled at me. I knew what she was thinking. She missed Dad. We all did. The worst part about winter…it's not the coldness or the numbing wind. It's being strong when I'm not. If I could give up everything to bring him back, I would. Maybe Mom would do better then._

_ "Thanks for the story, Katniss," she said, climbing up onto the couch and tightly hugging me. "You're welcome, angel," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her. In front of us, the fireplace crackled and released embers into the air behind its glass barrier. I caught myself staring intently at the flames. Then, the door flew open._

_ Peeta, Haymitch, Gale, and Cinna burst inside, shouting out greetings and season's greetings (except for Haymitch, who was finishing a drink at the moment). Prim ran up to Peeta, hugged him, and let him lift her into the air. Mom walked into the living room with Buttercup in hand, wearing a friendly smile. "Hey guys," I greeted them, standing up only to be knocked back onto the couch by one of Gale's hugs. I kept my laughter to myself and offered everyone a seat. "Merry Christmas," I declared. Haymitch smiled and raised his glass into the air. "You guys must be freezing."_

_ "Just about," Gale warmly replied, tucking his hands into his pockets. Cinna nodded, not wanting to complain._

_ "How about some hot chocolate?" my mom offered, roving her finger from guest to guest. "Yes, please," Gale answered, followed by the same answer from Peeta, Cinna, and Prim._

_ "Haymitch?" Mom asked, her finger coming to a halt._

_ Pulling a stiff bottle from his bag, "Uncle" Haymitch let a smile creep onto his face. "I'm good," he answered. "Thank you."_

_ "Peppermint?" I asked, trying to make out the description on the glass._

_ "The only way I like it," Haymitch answered, pouring himself a generous glass._

_ Outside, the snow was tearing through the wind and nearly blocking out the light of the moon and stars. Even with the fire roaring, I could hear the howling of the wind; the chill of the icy night. Maybe he was out there…_

_ "Katniss," Prim called out from the kitchen. Snapping my head away from the window, I looked my little sister in the face, only to find I was sitting alone. "Mom needs your help carving the turkey."_

_ "Okay," I called back. "Coming." Pushing myself up off the couch, I made my way into the kitchen, and began slicing up the turkey Gale and I spent the past week hunting down. Peeta took the towel off the rolls he brought from his family's bakery, and passed them to Cinna. Giving a quick smile, I looked back down at the roasted bird I was cutting through. "Don't be shy."_

_ After the turkey was carved, we all took a second to give thanks for each other and the new lives we were living. I never thought I'd warm up to the Victor's Village. Last night, though…I don't know how I lived without it. Prim was doing alot better in the new house she could make new memories in. Mom felt the same way. Even Buttercup seemed happier. Darn thing didn't even try to bite me when I pet her. _

_ About ten minutes after dinner, president Snow came on the speakers, wishing everyone a merry Christmas from his palace in The Capital. I held my tongue. "Hey, kiddo," I heard Haymitch say to me. I turned around to see him tuck his bottle back into his bag. "Merry Christmas, Katniss."_

_ "You too," I replied with a smile. "Good will towards men."_

_ "And women," the man answered, dawning a hat and tipping it to his hosts and fellow guests before bracing himself for the bitter cold outside._

_ "Come on, Kat," Peeta called out. "Or we're gonna let Prim open your presents." Chuckling to myself, I walked over and joined my friends and family. And don't worry, Dad. We know you're right here with us._

_Merry Christmas from all of Panem _


	2. New Year

_Eternal Noël_

Chapter Two

Sitting around the tree, we all took turns opening gifts. I made sure Prim had the best this year. Her face lit up so much with every present she graciously received. Mom kept her feelings under the surface as she held both her gifts and Buttercup in her lap.

"Your turn again, Katnip," Gale snapped me out of my daze.

Scanning the colorful boxes and bags, I found a gift Prim wrote my name on, and picked it up. "Thanks, little duck," I said to her with a smile. "Let's see." Slowly tearing open the wrapping paper off, I found a small box inside. Lifting up the cover of the soft little container, my heart skipped a beat. With trembling hands, I took the silver badge from its casing; in excellent detail glistened a strong, fiery mockingjay clenching several arrows in its talons. "My gosh," my choked voice croaked out. "It's beautiful."

"It's to thank you…" Prim replied, her sweet voice quiet but happy. "For giving me your pin before…and for everything you've done for me since." My eyes tearing up, I leaned forward and hugged my dear sister as tight as I could. She did the same in return.

Suddenly, a knock on the door caught everyone's attention. Something was different; I could feel it all over my being. In that single instant, I was captivated. The entire world blurred into a miraculous flurry of color and light: everything but the door and the steps I took towards it became a hazy dream. And it had to be me to open that door. It just had to. Turning the knob, I let in the elements for an instant to let the man walk inside our home. He was warm, caring, calm, and pure: I could feel that from the essence he gave off. Although most of his words were incoherent, I heard and understood them. "Thank you for welcoming me back," he said, taking a seat on the couch and helping Prim into his lap. "Merry Christmas to you all…I have missed you so much." Looking over at my mother, I saw her eyes widen and glimmer with shocked tears as she covered her mouth. She wasn't upset, though; she was overjoyed. Prim was very young: she reacted as any child would. Letting a massive smile envelop her face, she hugged the man, pressing her head against his chest. "I'm so sorry I had to go away. I'm sorry I couldn't come back for so long." No one blamed him. We all knew he did what he had to, and then he did what he could to come back. Suddenly, he turned towards me, and I became weak. "Could you come alittle closer, angel?" Setting the box aside, I held the mockingjay crest in my hand, and slowly walked towards the man. With each step, my dress seemed to become heavier, my strength lessening, and my thoughts racing. By the time I was standing before him, my entire little body was trembling and I was fighting not to start crying. I was so nervous. My cheeks were as red as fire and all of my courage and composure was gone. All of the sudden, I was a scared little girl again. "I'm so sorry I left you," the man whispered, allowing a tear to stream down his cheek. "You've grown up so strong and brave. I only wish I could have been a part of it."

"You were," my weak, frail voice squeaked. "What you and Mom taught me made me who I am. That's why Prim's here and she's okay. That's why we're all okay…everyone but you."

He was taken back. "Now I know you're an adult," the man replied. "But Katniss…there is something I've always wanted…always needed to tell you." Silence filled the air. No one would dare move or make noise. "…Everything you've had to do…all the things you and your mother and sister had to suffer…all those days you woke up feeling like you did wrong…you all did what you had to. No one blames you…it's time to forgive yourself. You have always had my approval…you acted with compassion, mercy, tolerance, and love…even when you were in a place that had none to offer. You're not a warrior…not a murderer…you're a hero. And you'll always be my little girl…here." Gently reaching his hand out towards me, I handed the man the pin, and let him put it on my dress. "You'll always be our mockingjay, Katniss. Never forget that. Never forget that we were all born in love. Never forget."

"Thanks, Daddy," I whispered. Then, everything went still, and the lights blurred again.

"Your turn again, Kat," Peeta snapped me out of my daze.

"Oh," I said, shaking myself out of it. "Thanks." Looking around at my friends and family, I felt a burden lifted from my shoulders. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you guys…I'm so glad I have you in my life." Prim smiled. _All of you._ I knew my father was smiling back at me then.

Happy New Year from Panem


End file.
